epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sierrastalker/Epic Rap Battles of Wiki Users - MrAwesome300 vs. Sierrastalker
In this battle, two users, MrAwesome300 vs. Sierrastalker duke it out to see which one is the better rapper. Cast MrAwesome300 as himself Sierrastalker as herself Lyrics Sierrastalker MrAwesome, say your prayers, because Sierra's in the house, so you better be scared, it's Epic Rap Battles of History, not a wiki for stupid dumb ugly little sissies! Get your act straight, and I hope you don't choke, you can say anything here, that's right anything goes. It's clear to me that I've got a better chance. Considering this is freestyling, so get a comfortable stance. If you don't your rhymes are gonna blow away My sturdy raps are the only thing that'll stay. Now if you think you'll win, I mean let's not get things twisted, Cuz there's a series of me kicking ass, and I think you must have MISSED IT. I love your furry avatar, I really must confess, is that the secret to your rhymes? Looking like a unisex? This verse seems to be over, I'm truly really sorry. Hunting wild animals, like I'm on a night safari. MrAwesome300 Night safari? All you're killing is your wiki reputation Everybody's forgotten about you since your Wikia probation Stop making blogs about everything you feel like you should bitch Your rhymes might have improved, but I'll win in a sitch And here's something even Loygan's too nice to admit Your avatar looks like something that Patrick Star would s**t You think you'll kick my ass, you think you're a female Chuck Norris? This took you an hour to write because you're cheating from a thesaurus! Just give up already, Ashley, I already won. Maybe you should battle Tbone, go and have fun! Sierrastalker Well well well, I think we have a little baby, who's too afraid of losing and his talent here is fading. We were all behind that shit you had to bring it up. My verse for this battle was just a bit too much. My rhymes got better, but they're better than yours, I think that they were better a long time before. I didn't say I was anything, you just said I was a girl Chuck Norris. You want a rhyming dictionary, not a fucking thesaurus. If you want a better battle, you've got nowhere to go. got a little bit selfish, like the "Pretty Women" ho. If you said you were better, you would've compared our raps, but they just don't compare, bitch, how you rap to that? Battle Tbone? He's a bit out of your league. Your rhymes have been charred, not boiled, but seethed! This battle is over, I think you've met your match, Of course you haven't rapped before,your next one CAN'T come back! MrAwesome300 Wow, did you even think your second verse sounded good? But at least you tried, you did better than Jordanrising could If I wanted a better battle, I could go watch ERB Your rhymes don't make sense, just shut up and take a seat! Because I've got a lot of s**t to say about you and your terrible raps Mentioning Pretty Woman? That movie was full of crap. I didn't say you were Chuck f**king Norris, that's only in your head My rhymes are better than all of that crap you said! Now I'm comparing, b**ch, I actually use facts I only read a few lines, because attention-grabbing rhymes are what you lack! Sure, you might be the main female user, and that's all good and nice But then again you barely edit, so Sierra, you really bite! Sierrastalker Wow, how truly insulting. My tear gland's been inflamed and has begun erupting. My second verse, is better than both of yours combined. Me not giving effort is better than you when you try. Is someone shaky, well, I know that his rhymes are. He's being kinda rude and can't deal with a loss. It's not my fault, he's paying his own cost. Who cares if I don't edit? I've been gone for 4 months! It'd be good if you made sense, just once! I'm the ONLY female user, so how can I NOT be the main one? You're rhyming is crappy, and now I think that you're done. MrAwesome300 Sierra, I'm not done, don't even think I gave up. Don't go cryin' all over the place and be a major suckup! I mean, the whole point of raps is to try to insult your opponent Your raps are you pouting, boo hoo, I'm winning and I've clearly shown it I don't wanna be mean, I don't wanna be a sinner But it's no more Mr. Awesome, it's now Mr. Winner Sierrastalker Hey, don't you understand, that you couldn't defeat me? I'm the fucking 'Epic' in Epic Rap Battles of History! This is not finished because you had 3 verses, Pretend like you explicit, but he never curses. My raps are ME pouting, bitch please. What does that even mean? You're even more confusing than building a fucking time machine! I swear to god, if you rap against me one more time.... I'd beat your ass so hard that you would've forgotten how to RHYME. Mr. Awesome, it's time for resizing. Cuz when you say you're gonna win, all we detect is you lying. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! Who Won? MrAwesome300 Sierrastalker ' Category:Blog posts